She Never Knew
by locked-in
Summary: Jesse has feelings for Emma, but he hides them. Will Emma have a chance to return Jesse's feelings when she finally finds out? Or will it be too late? R&R? So many question marks...Lol...(JE fiction)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X or its characters.  
  
A few words from the author: Pardon me if my story's really bad coz I'm new here. Haha. . . Well, juz hope this will be enjoyable. . . =)  
  
She Never Knew  
  
Chapter 1 - Feelings Untold  
  
Jesse's POV  
  
I was practising some moves in the dojo, with her. (Author's note: Oh yea, forgot to say that I have only watched a couple of episodes. Yet I'm getting more and more obsessed with the show. . . Wahaha. . . Kindly tell me if any information's wrong. . . Thanks. . .) As expected, I couldn't concentrate; Couldn't get my hands and legs to coordinate, couldn't slow down the beat of my heart that was pumping away like mad. This isn't the first time I have felt this way whenever she's around. What bothers me most is recently, it has been getting harder and harder for me to hide my nervousness in front of her. Not forgetting the fact that she is a telempathic.  
  
Minutes ago, she had just come up to me and tapped me on the shoulder, asking, "Do you want to train in the dojo together? Shalimar's out and I don't know where Brennan is."  
  
That would mean she had come looking for me last. I thought a little disappointedly. 'And what else do you expect?' An inner voice mocked me. Well, that's true. . . I really shouldn't expect anything else. . . It's good enough that she favours practising with you rather than practicing alone. . .  
  
"Jesse? Would you like to practise with me then?" "Yeah, sure." I replied, pulling myself out of my thoughts, then continuing to wonder whether I had agreed because it was a rare opportunity to be alone with her, or because it was just not like me to reject someone.  
  
She then pulled me along and I allowed myself to lag behind. She knew I was doing it on purpose when I started to shuffle my feet, and she gave my hand a light slap and threw me a look that said don't-be-naughty though she still smiled.  
  
I wasn't doing so bad when I was playing around with her by dragging my feet, but the moment she slapped my hand, all the strong emotions returned. I stared at her lovely face, transfixed. But she turned away without noticing.  
  
Get a grip, Jesse! I yelled silently. Get a grip? That's a good one. It was as good as telling someone who had just lost every single cent in the stock market to stop bawling and get a grip. Just how can I calm down and behave a little more naturally in front of her?  
  
So here I was, training with her in the dojo, enhancing my powers. Was it my imagination, or was I feeling more 'empowered' in her presence?  
  
It was love. Love was the cause of it all. Love made me feel strong, yet weak at the same time.  
  
I clumsily brushed my hand against hers and blurted out a 'sorry'. She smiled in understanding and focused back on her moves.  
  
I loved Emma. I knew I did. But I never told her. . . 


	2. Chapter 2 All He Should Offer

To BJvision, goldstranger and The faerie enchantress: Thanks ever so much for commenting!! I was pleasantly surprised to see your comments. . .=D Thanks again!  
  
To BJvision: Yeah, I wasn't counting on seeing Jesse and Emma together. Seems like the script-writers have never ever planned to pair them up. . . I think they're super duper compatible though. . . Heheh. . . Heard that Jesse even has a girlfriend. . . Arghhh!! How could they! Ah well. . .  
  
Thanks for correcting me about the telempathic part too, guys. I've made the changes. Hope this chpt is satisfactory. . .  
  
She Never Knew  
  
Chapter 2 - All He Should Offer  
  
Shalimar's POV  
  
I returned to the Sanctuary and was on my way to the kitchen(Author's note: Kitchen? Sounds weird. . .) to grab a bite of breakfast when an interesting sight met my eyes, causing me to stop in my tracks and let out a soft 'whoa'.  
  
Not wanting the couple I was observing to discover my presence, I shot behind the nearest wall and settled into a more comfortable position from where I could continue to watch them.  
  
"Go, Jesse go." I whispered, with one hand cupped at the side of my mouth before breaking into a grin.  
  
Jesse's POV  
  
Ok, Jesse. Steady. Be steady, Jesse.  
  
I reminded myself for the thousandth time as I made my way up the steps of the dojo and handed Emma a bottle of water before settling down on the step two steps down from the one on which she sat.  
  
Then I unscrewed the cap of the bottle in my hands and started drinking like nobody's business. Gosh. I gotta learn how to make conversation.  
  
I was getting worried whether we'll even talk at all and was just about to raise any conversation topic out of the blue when Emma took care of that for me.  
  
"Jesse, have you ever felt weak before?"  
  
Boy, have I ever. Does that include having my hands and legs go wobbly when you're around? And what about the feeling of having my brain's blood supply blocked off when you smile at me? These are probably signs of weakness.  
  
Besides that, there's the demoralized feeling I get when I don't perform as well and fall back on the team's expectations. Yeah, I have felt weak before.  
  
"Whaddya mean?"  
  
That was so fake. Still, I wanted her to elaborate.  
  
"Well, I'm not complaining but I always get a feeling that Adam just sees me as reserve for the team. I know my powers are new to me and I still have not been able to master them but I just wish. . . I just wish that Adam will give me more chances to prove myself."  
  
I had sort of seen that coming. Whenever Emma confided in me(And I'm so glad she does), a large part of her problems is that of not being trusted enough of her ability.  
  
"Emma, you know that's not true. Do you think if Adam sees you as a reserve, he would have let you break the spark gap and release Brennan from Ashley the other time? And would he have-"  
  
"Ok Jesse, I get the idea."  
  
Emma cut me off and smiled. I returned the smile and reached out to give her a gentle pat on her shoulder.  
  
"You're an invaluable member of the team and you know it."  
  
She smiled once again, causing my heart to skip a beat. But my heart sank all the way to the bottom as I forced myself to accept the reality that all I could offer to comfort her was a friendly pat, and nothing more. Maybe it wasn't all I could offer, but it was all I should.  
  
Just then I spotted Shalimar around the corner. She knew that I had seen her and so she showed me a thumbs-up.  
  
Damn. I'm gonna have a lot of explaining to do.  
  
* * *  
  
Dear me. . . I think this is kinda draggy. . . Hope everyone enjoyed it anyway. . . Forgive me if my english stinks too. . . I'm not from America or any westernized country you see. . . 


	3. Chapter 3 Convinced

To hyper maniac: Yup. . . I had intended to add some action in. . . But I may do a horrible job with that so hope you'll be understanding. . . I only have a brief idea of the characters' powers so it's gonna be a little difficult~ But yeah, I'll try. . .^^ The action will come a bit later tho. . .  
  
To everyone else: Thanks a million for reading and reviewing too! Really appreciate it! =D  
  
She Never Knew  
  
Chapter 3 - Sensitive Topic  
  
Jesse's POV  
  
I had the newspapers vertically in front of my face. The thought of being bombarded first thing in the morning with questions which I presume would be too tough to handle wasn't at all welcoming. The newspapers served as a temporary shield from the unwelcome questions, but for how long? I could already feel a pair of feral eyes practically burning through the papers to get through to me.  
  
Won't she just stop staring? Sheesh. . .  
  
Shalimar's POV  
  
I knew you couldn't hide away forever, Jesse.  
  
Any minute now, he's gonna set those papers back up and block himself off from me. Oh no, I'm not gonna let you do that, Jesse. You're gonna give me the answer I want to hear, TODAY.  
  
My mind whirled into action as I quickly brainstormed for an opening sentence before Jesse could get his hands on the piece of toast before him and place that paper barrier between him and me once again.  
  
"Tell me you like Emma, Jesse."  
  
Oops. A little too direct there. But who cares? As long as I get it out from him.  
  
Jesse gave an exasperated sigh and laid his hands on the table, bringing the papers further down. Good. He was opening up.  
  
"Shal. . ." He began. "How many umpteen times have you asked me that already?"  
  
"That seems a little out of point from what I said." I chirped.  
  
"Well maybe, but don't you-"  
  
"Already know that you do like Emma?" I offered teasingly, cutting Jesse off.  
  
"No!" Jesse exclaimed, jerking his head up and throwing me a look to show that he thought I was being ridiculous. Jesse didn't raise his voice though. He was too much of a gentleman for that.  
  
"Don't you ever get tired of asking me the same old question?" Jesse finished.  
  
"That's just 'cause you never ever give me an accurate answer." I said.  
  
"I don't see the need to."  
  
"Aw come on Jesse. . . You know you can tell me anything." I coaxed.  
  
Tell me Jesse. Tell me. Why, if I had Emma's powers, they would sure come in handy now.  
  
"Well Shal, you really wanna know?"  
  
I nodded eagerly.  
  
"Will a yes/no answer do?"  
  
"You bet."  
  
"Then it's a 'no'."  
  
That was way too fast an answer. No way I'm gonna believe that. Plus seeing Jesse reach for his coffee and then clumsily spilling some of it on his trousers before uttering a soft but audible 'shit' further confirmed that Jesse was lying.  
  
I was contemplating on whether to trust Jesse's words on account of our long-term friendship or to trust my own instincts when Jesse's Comlink ring sounded.  
  
"Jesse? You there?"  
  
Brennan.  
  
"Yup. What's up?"  
  
"Is Shalimar with you?"  
  
Jesse looked at me briefly and then looked away.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then could you get down here with her? Adam wants to say something. And-"  
  
"No Adam. I'm not going to stick to that!" Emma's voice came over the Comlink and overrode Brennan's.  
  
"Well yeah. That's it." Brennan finished awkwardly.  
  
Seems like a situation is going on down there.  
  
"I got it." Jesse replied, flashing me a glance as he pushed his chair back and headed outside.  
  
I needed no more convincing. Jesse's in love.  
  
* * *  
  
We all know that, don't we? Well, it was definitely fun writing this chapter. Pls review! I'll try my best to update but I predict that I will be a little busier the next few days. . . 


End file.
